


Too Sexy For This Dress

by Pad23



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blue and Yellow are referenced, Don't Like Don't Read, Gary is mentioned, I had to make a tag for Gary's sister in Electric Tale of Pikachu, I just realized that it’s dubcon for like half of it, M/M, Professor Oak and Delia are mentioned, Reguri Week Day 5: Crossdressing, Top!Red, Yaoi, bottom!Green, daisy is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pad23/pseuds/Pad23
Summary: Reguri Week Day 5: Crossdressing Green didn't expect what would happen when he got home from the gym. Pokespe Pokemon Adventures/Special RedXGreen yaoi NSFW lemon
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Kudos: 30





	Too Sexy For This Dress

**Author's Note:**

> NOT SAFE FOR WORK MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY  
> I wrote this years ago and decided to upload it here for Reguri Week.  
> Headcanon (Things To Know):  
> -Daisy (game/manga), May (EToP manga), Green (game/manga), and Gary (anime) are siblings  
> -Red and Ash are siblings  
> -Blue and Leaf are siblings  
> -Silver is living with Blue’s family  
> -There are four Pallet trainers that got their starter the same day (canon). In this universe, I added Leaf and an OC, Gregory (nicknamed GG). Gary – Squirtle, Ash – Pikachu, Leaf – Bulbasaur, Gregory – Charmander  
> -Gary and GG are in love in this universe  
> Manga RedXGreen yaoi lemon don’t like don’t read  
> I believe they were 16 when I wrote this. But you can imagine them to be older.  
> Reguri Week Day 5: Movie/Game Night or Crossdressing  
> Oak’s lab’s design is made up from my mind. Technology is wonderful, isn’t it?  
> Italics = thoughts and letters

Green Oak was not happy.

Normally, he wouldn’t mind walking home in the rain. He actually likes this type of weather. It’s relaxing after a long day at the gym fighting challengers. Thank Mew Lance helped enforce the rule that no one can battle him unless they have seven badges, making him the hardest gym leader in Kanto. He’s also the second hardest trainer in the region with his original six pokemon; but he has to use others for his gym, since they were too strong.

Now Green was looking forward to being caught in the weather. Walking home in it would also clear his mind.

But, alas, things don’t always go as planned.

The rain was heavier than expected. It pounded the overhang as Green locked the gym doors and put his keys in his pocket. Eevee hid in his coat; the loud thunder and bright lightening making her ears ring. Green petted her absentmindedly, trying to think of a way to not get power hosed down in the heavy weather. He can’t use Charizard, obviously. Using Rhydon to dig wouldn’t help much either.

Looks like he’ll have to sprint.

He jumps over the ledge and takes off – making a right turn then a left.

And here comes the second problem. Bikers come zooming by trying to hurry out of the rain, ignoring the dangers of speeding. So as Green is running carefully (trying not to slip), the tires splash water in his face, causing him to lose his balance and fall into…you guessed it. Mud. And poor Greenie has a mud pie in his face.

“Vui!” Green hurries up and checks his pokemon over. Besides some dirt in her fur, she’s fine. Green wipes his face and smiles at her, letting her know that he’s okay.

Green staggers to his feet and jogs his way to Route 1.

Green memorizes the way since he’s come this way many times before. But what he hasn’t counted on were wild pokemon running across his feet and tripping over them. He flew over the ledge and into the tall grass; just managing to turn on his side so that Eevee doesn’t get hit.

Green grunts and pushes himself up. Eevee licks his face and Green scratches behind her ear.

 _Fuck it. I’m walking._ Green thinks in his head as he stands up.

He makes sure to triple check where he’s going this time and manages to safely make it to Pallet Town.

As he walks up to the lab, he pulls out his key and proceeds to unlock the door. When he opens the door, the lab is dark and no sounds are made. Green narrows his eyes suspiciously, carefully closing and locking the door. He walks the short hallway to the main room. All is silent.

Green flicks on the light switch and nearly has a heart attack when he sees his sister grinning right in front of him.

“Green!” May Oak glomps her little brother and sloppily kisses his cheek, uncaring of the mud. “How you doin’?”

“…Quit. Giving. Me. A heart attack!” He pushes her off and holds his hand to his chest to calm his rapidly beating heart.

“I’ll just take the little sweetie here,” she lifts Eevee up and holds her as she walks away to the bathroom, “and be on my way~”

Green stares for a moment then fast walks to follow her. He watches from the doorway as May washes Eevee.

“I’m going out later with some friends. I’ll take Eevee with me. No one else is home, by the way.”

“She’s staying with me.”

“Aw, Green,” she whined, “don’t you trust me?”

“No.”

May stifles her laughter. “I’ll let Daisy or Gary watch her, then.”

“Where is everyone?”

“Gramps is staying over with Mrs. Ketchum, Daisy’s with Bill-“

“WHAT!?”

“and Gary’s with GG.”

“WHAAAT!?!?”

May giggled. Give them more credit, otouto.” She winked at him.

Green’s eye twitched. “If Bill touches Daisy…or if GG touches Gary…” His Green eyes flare.

“Aw, Greenie~” May ruffles his hair. “They won’t do anything.” She snorts. “Not like they have the balls to do it, anyway.” She mumbles, toweling Eevee off.

Green gives her a look, but relaxes.

“Done!” She throws the towel back on the rack and picks Eevee up. “C’mon, girl, lets go!” May walks towards the front door and opens it. “Goddamn!” she exclaims, as soon as she sees the rain. She turns on her feet to the umbrella stand and snatches one. She opens it as she steps outside. She turns toward Green.

“I’ll just take her with me. Too much of a hassle, ya know?” She grins in a knowing manner and Green glares. “Hehehe, see ya, Gurin~” She shuts the door.

Green stares for a moment then turns around.

The door opens again. “Oh, and take a shower, will you? Don’t want my lil bro getting sick now.” She smiles at him and closes the door for a second time. He hears her turn the key and her footsteps as she walks away.

Green grumbles to himself about Eevee and where his siblings are as he walks upstairs. He was going to shower, anyway.

Walking into his room, Green strips until he’s in his birthday suit. Putting the clothes on his dresser to remind him to wash them later, he takes out his pajamas (t-shirt and boxers) and turns on his heel to walk into his bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He turns on the facet and waits patiently for the water to turn warm.

Green sets the pajamas on the counter and steps in the cubicle. He closes the glass door behind him and relaxes as the water hits him. He wanted the rain to be like this, but this works fine, too.

Green closes his eyes as the water cascades in rivulets down his body. His posture loosens as he relaxes. He turns his head up towards the water to let it spray down his face.

The glass doors are fogged up at this point.

He could feel himself getting drowsy, so he opens his eyes and grabs the shampoo to wash his hair. He then washes himself with soap and puts conditioner in his hair to wash as well. Then he lets the water wash it all out as he relaxes again.

Green eventually turns the water off and shakes his hair out. He grabs a towel and dries himself off, wrapping it around his waist when he’s done. Then he grabs another towel and dries his hair as he steps out of the large cubicle.

Reaching to grab his boxers, he grabs something entirely different. He looks down to see green…panties.

With lace.

He slowly looks over and sees a green dress that matches his eyes and a bra. His t-shirt and boxers are gone.

Oh, hell no.

Green throws the underwear to the floor and walks over to the counter, knowing there would be a note there.

Picking up the folded note, he opens it to read its contents.

_Greenie~_

_I’m fixing a dress for a friend of mine, but I need to make sure the measurements are right; and since you’re her size, I’d figured you’d wear it for me and tell me how it fits later._

Green snorts. _Fuck this._ He thinks and tries to open the door.

Emphasis on tries.

He looks down at the note.

_By the way, I put a mechanism and camera on the door so that it will only open if you’re wearing it. Aren’t AI’s wonderful?_

_Thanks, lil bro~ I want pictures, just to warn you._

_Love, May_

Growling, Green crumples the note and throws it behind him. He forcefully puts on the bra (which took forever for him on how to do) and panties (“Ow!”). Then he put the dress over him and pulled his arms through the straps. He adjusts it to make sure it’s right. It’s at that point that he notices items on the floor.

“Aw, c’mon!” He angrily yells at the empty room. Nonetheless, he pulls on the socks and high heels.

Then he growls louder when he notices the headband that has a green flower attached that has green petals and a white bud laying on the counter with a green choker with the same flower on it. There are also elbow high gloves as well.

 _At least the gloves, socks, and part of the flowers are white._ Green thinks to himself as he puts the items on.

All green – dress, headband, choker, and high heels. All lace – bra, panties, socks.

It’s when he turns towards the door that he sees multiple flashes coming from it. Then it stops a few moments later. It takes him a second to realize that it’s the camera taking pictures of him.

“Goddamnit, May!” He yells at the camera. He could swear he could hear her laugh somewhere, even if she’s probably already long gone by now.

He rubs his head and tries to open the door again. This time it works.

“I need some sleep,” he mutters to himself as he walks out.

Unfortunately for Green, he walks into something.

Or someone.

He looks up and gapes as he sees that it’s Red with an unreadable expression on his face.

It was at that moment that everything clicked in Green’s mind.

^-^-^-^-^

Red Ketchum was very happy.

He hung out with Blue and Yellow and they all got ice cream. Then they watched the new action movie that just came out with tons of snacks.

They also talked on how things had been going on. He loved hanging out with a couple of his closest friends.

Yet something seemed…off. Red noticed it when he caught Blue giving Yellow secretive smiles and Yellow giving blue nods in return. Were they up to something?

He soon forgot about it when Blue pushed him and ran away. He chased after her, laughing, and Yellow followed.

But he did want to be with someone else right now, too.

Red was dazing into space as the three walked back to Pallet Town and parted ways. Red went to his house and Blue took Yellow to hers. It looked like it was going to rain soon, anyway.

And rain it did.

Heavily.

Red gazed out the window, thinking about his lover, Green.

Red and Green had been secretly dating for two years and never said anything to avoid any unwanted attention. But they told their families and friends recently and, to say the least, they were ecstatic.

Red loved Green dearly. He wanted to call him to see if he made it home safe. Green probably just got off of working at the gym, after all.

But his phone ringing stopped him. Looking at the caller I.D., he wondered why she would be calling him. He answered the call.

:Hello?”

“Hey, Red! Come to the lab in a half hour, k?

“Uh…sure?”

“You won’t regret it~”

She hung up. Red blinked and dropped his phone into his pocket. He looked at the clock and decided to do as she had said.

When the time came, he left with an umbrella, and made his way over. It wasn’t very far from where Red lived, and he made it in record time. Knowing the door was unlocked; he opened it and stepped inside.

The lab was silent except a faint sound coming from upstairs. Red put the umbrella in the holder next to the door and ascended to the second floor. Turning to the first door on the left, he opened it (already knowing that it was unlocked). He closed the door behind him and locked it as well. The noise was coming from across the room. It was different. More like a person yelling at something and lots of shuffling around.

Red already knew who it was and walked over. Intending to knock, he was about to raise his hand when the door opened.

“I need some sleep,” Green muttered to himself as he walked out of his bathtroom. He bumped into red and looked up at him. His expression was of shock as he gaped up at him. Then his eyes showed horror.

Red realized what that call was for and smirked down at Green.

^-^-^-^-^

 _Oh, fuck me_ , Green thought as he saw Red smirk down at him. This was his sixth problem today…

Now, Green absolutely loved Red, and he wouldn’t mind doing anything with him. But this was just…

That’s why his sister left. She wanted Red and him to…

Ever since they came out to everyone that they were dating, they’ve (mostly May and Blue) been trying to make them do…certain things when they found out that they both were still virgins.

And Green fell right for it this time.

Unfortunately for Green, Red sided with them; so, he was pretty happy right about now.

From what Green saw earlier, Red had been set up as well. But, he didn’t mind.

He was thankful. And most likely was going to thank them later.

But as for now…

Red moved his hand and slammed it against the wall behind Green, successfully trapping him. He used his other hand to tilt Green’s chin up and leaned in close to his face; Green staring bug-eyed at him.

“Well, Green, I certainly love this new look of yours,” he said, touching his forehead against Greens.

“Not my fault, May-” Red put a finger to his lips.

“I know.” He grinned. “And I love it.” He then swiftly removed his finger and collide his lips with Greens.

Now Green didn’t mind making out, but he knew where this was going and was a little afraid. Pushing against Red turned out to be useless as Red grabbed his wrists in one hand and pinned them above his head. Red’s other hand moved to his shoulder as he deepened the kiss, licking Green’s lips, asking for entry.

Green hesitated, but he didn’t want to be stared at by Red’s beautiful scarlet eyes; so he opened his mouth, allowing Red’s tongue to explore his wet cavern. Red tilted his head and tilted Greens to go in deeper. His tongue massaged Greens as he moved it across his teeth and gums.

Red pinned Green to the wall as he sucked on his tongue. Green held back a moan, but he couldn’t hold back his blush. Red separated and there was some spittle between them. Red gave Green a chaste kiss to get rid of it and moved lower. As Red gave Green butterfly kisses down his neck, his hands roamed down lower, feeling his chest, stomach, hips, waist, and took hold of the hem of the dress. He bit down on a particularly sensitive spot. Green cried out, caught off guard. He whimpered as Red licked the spot as an apology.

As Red sucked on Green’s neck, he picked Green up bridal style and moved towards the bed. Setting Green down, Red straddled his waist. Green moved his head back to give Red more access.

Green was still nervous, but Red was being gentle, so he decided to enjoy the moment. He knew this was coming, anyway. He just wished it were with him in his regular attire.

Red moved his hands under Green’s dress and felt up his torso. He felt something soft and smirked. He somehow unhooked the bra and took it off of Green without even having Green remove his dress. He moved his hands back and grabbed his nipples and gave a slight tug. Green gasped and his eyes were wide open. Red then moved so he was under the dress and it was over him. He moved in-between his legs and sucked on his right nipple whilst tweaking the left one. Green kept holding back sounds that were threatening to come bursting through his throat. He was so embarrassed.

Red switched and did the same to the other nipple, sucking on the left nipple and fingers tweaking his right one this time. Green squirmed, but didn't say anything. Red figured he was nervous and came up through the head of the dress; so it looked like Green and he were both wearing it.

They stared at each other. Red gave a small smile and kissed Green’s cheek. Green turned his head away, blushing madly. Red moved his head to follow Green and nuzzled his face. Green faced him and stared up at Red, his face blank.

“It’s okay, Green…” Red said, softly. Green looked down. “Don’t be embarrassed…”

Red kept giving Green kisses to his face. Green stared up into Red’s gorgeous crimson eyes, as if searching for something within its depths. He apparently found what he was looking for because he slowly moved to kiss his cheek. Red smiled at him and kissed his nose before going back under the dress and continuing where he left off.

He licked Green’s chest and toned stomach. Moving his tongue down his abdomen, he stuck his tongue in his bellybutton and sucked. Green hissed, but was still embarrassed to let out a sound.

Red got out and removed Green’s shoes, socks, gloves, choker, and headband, tossing them a ways behind him. Red went back under Green’s dress and blinked at the lacy underwear. He gave a wide smirk and decided he wanted Green to see. So, he helped Green remove his dress. Red removed his shoes, socks, jacket, and shirt as well; keeping his hat, jeans, and boxers still on.

Green looked down at him as Red leaned in close to the lacy material. He then grabbed it with his teeth and slowly pulled down, revealing Green’s already hard erection. Green blushed as Red leaned in close and blew at the tip, causing Green to breathe sharply. Red’s hot breath wasn't helping much either.

Red slowly leaned in and took his hard on into his mouth, sucking the tip. This time, Green let out a loud moan, blushing darker and Red smirked. He licked the tip before taking it in deeper and bobbed his head. Red kept up a rhythm for a bit, also stroking it with one hand whilst holding Green’s hip with the other. He then hummed and had to hold Green with both hands so that he wouldn't buck and deep throat him.

Red pulled out and Green felt cold air in-between his legs as Red took off his jeans. He held out three fingers to Green and Green knew what he wanted. He took all three digits into his mouth and started licking them. He started to suck and leave saliva to make sure that Red’s fingers were well lubricated. Red pulled out when he felt that they were and told Green to spread his legs, taking off the panties as he did so.

But to Red’s surprise, Green sat up and removed Red’s boxers. He gave Red a look, and plunged his whole mouth down on Red, swallowing him whole. Red gasped sharply and moaned loudly at the unexpected action. He slid his fingers through Green’s hair as Green copied Red, bobbing his head, but deep throated him.

Green made sure to leave a lot of saliva on Red before he hummed and pulled out. He turned to Red and licked his lips with a mischievous expression on his face.

Red’s eyes widened before he gave a sly smirk. He grinned slyly and tackled Green to the bed, and started circling his pointer finger around Greens’ hole.

Red looked at Green and asked for permission, which Green nodded to and Red plunged his finger inside slowly.

“Relax, Green,” Red soothed, and started pulling his finger in and out slowly. Green tried to relax by focusing on Red’s calm face.

Red inserted his middle finger and scissor him as well. Green winced but did nothing else. Red inserted his ring finger and did the same as before but a little faster, moving in and out as he did so. Green began to groan and squirm under him. Red smiled and pulled out.

He tossed his hat across the room and smiled widely down at Green, who was looking quite flushed right about now. Red looked at Green’s eyes. Green hesitated but nodded. Red kissed his forehead, grabbed his member and slowly inserted it into Green.

Red had to yell at himself mentally to go slowly so that he didn't hurt Green. He made it to the hilt and looked down at his lover. He had his eyes shut tight and teeth gritted. Red kissed his temples and cooed sweet nothings into his ears. After some time, Green slowly relaxed and gave Red the initiative. Red moved out until only his tip was in and went right back in.

He kept up a rhythm as he licked the outer shell of Green’s ear. He licked the inside and sucked. Green groaned as Red moved to bite the outer shell softy.

Green moved his arms around Red’s neck and tangled them in his hair. He pulled at the strands lightly and Red gave a groan of his own. He interpreted that as “I’m okay now, you can do whatever” and proceeded to do so. He moved faster and shifted, trying to find…

“Gyaaah!” Green yelped, and then froze.

Red smiled. “Found it~” Red moved and angled his thrusts at Green’s prostrate.

Green outright moaned this time and wrapped his legs around Red’s waist. He tightened them and matched Red’s thrusts.

Red grabbed Green’s hard on as he started to pound into him. He started stroking his member and Green mewled.

They made sounds that intermingled together as they kept it up. The sound of flesh hitting flesh reverberated throughout the room.

They were slicked with sweat and panting. Red leaned in and started making out with Green. Lips smacked against lips as they neared their climax. Red gave one last hard thrust before Green exploded.

“Reeeed!~” He moaned, and let loose his semen.

Seeing Green release and his muscles tighten around Red’s member had Red groaning. “Greeeeeeen!~” He moaned as he released his seed inside Green; the both of them riding out their orgasms.

Red slowed to a stop and panted along with Green. He pulled out and collapsed against his lover. Rolling over to face Green, he gave him a smooch in the middle of his face and gave him a goofy smile.

Green huffed and blew at the black haired boys face. Red laughed and snuggled against him. Green cuddled with him and they held each other.

“…So…” Red started, stroking Green’s hair.

“Yes, I liked it; and yes we can do it again sometime,” Green said, already knowing where the conversation was going.

Red blinked and looked down at the brunet. He was hugging his shoulders and his face was rubbing against his chest. Red smiled at him and hugged his waist tighter, nuzzling his hair.

“You going to thank your sister later?” Red suddenly grinned. Green looked up and gave him a look.

“Hell no.”

“So you didn't like it?” Red pouted. Green snorted at him.

“I would've preferred we done this without me in the dress, but, it can’t be helped.” He kissed Red’s cheek.

They looked at each other and smiled lovingly into each other’s eyes; then shared a passionate kiss.

“I love you,” Red said, when they separated.

Green yawned and Red did, too. They both relaxed against the pillows. Red reached out and pulled the covers over them.

“…I love you, too, ya jackass,” Green grinned. Red grinned as well and rubbed his hair.

They both settled down and shared one final kiss before they closed their eyes and went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> 13pg. 4,322 words (on Microsoft Word; I don’t know why it changes…).  
> Otouto is Japanese for little brother.  
> Gurin is Green’s name in Japanese. Midori is green in Japanese, but I’m pretty sure that that is the color green.  
> This story is like a side story to my main story that I don’t know when I’ll start. Red is Ash’s older brother, so they share the same last name. No creepypasta; just that Delia had two sons instead of one. It only says that Red has a mother on Bulbapedia. The same goes for Blue – Leaf is her little sister. Silver is living with them, though.


End file.
